A Missed Love
by The Cube
Summary: After the battle against the Meterex, Tails is flooded by the nightmares of the day he lost the one he truly loved.


It's so cold in here..." Tails said as he shivered. He could see his own breath. "Where am I?" He realized he was in some sort of room. He looked around. There was no door. All of a sudden, a small ray of moon light shined in through a window that wasn't there before. "What's going on?" He asked himself. He looked out the window. All he could see was a bunch of stars and a planet. He soon recognized the planet. "...No..." It was the planet that Cosmo had sacrificed herself on. He could now see the Blue Typhoon. Now Tails could hear a loud ringing sound in his ears. He fell to his knees, clamping his hands over his ears to protect himself from the noise. "Ahhhhhh!!!!" He yelled, the noise still coming in. Then he noticed something. The ringing had died away. Now he could hear voices. He could hear Cosmo. He took his hands away. He could hear Cosmo again. "Cosmo...Where are you?" He didn't get an answer. He could only hear Cosmo saying things that he had heard her say before. Past things. He looked out the window again. The Blue Typhoon's cannon was being powered up. "No! No! NO!!!!!!!!! DON'T DO IT!!!!" He screamed, pounding on the glass window. "SHUT IT OFF!!! SHUT IT OFF!!!! NO!!!!" He continued to yell at the top of his lungs. Suddenly, a flash of light came from the cannon, and struck the planet. The planet was gone in an instant. "COSMO!!!!!!" Tails yelled out, pounding the glass once more, shattering it into pieces...

"NO!!!!!" Tails yelled out, waking up from his nightmare. He was sweating as he sat there in his bed. He was literally panting from what he saw. He crossed his arms and buried his head in them. He began to cry. "Why do I keep having these nightmares?" He asked himself. His eyes were bloodshot from crying night after night. He never told anyone about his dreams. He figured they would just go away. He got out of bed an went to the bathroom. He splashed some water from the sink on to his face. He looked at himself in the mirror. There were bags under his eyes. He couldn't get a good nights sleep. He was pale in color as well. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach..

He grabbed his stomach with both hands. "Ugh...Ahhh!" He was hurting. He ran to the toilet and vomited. He repeated that about 3 more times. He started to cough violently. In fact, he coughed so hard that he spit up some blood. He shuddered and fell back against the opposite wall. He sat there with some nasty stuff covering his mouth. He was shaking again. He felt hot flashes as he fell over. These hot flashes were so strong that they knocked him out and put him to sleep...

When he finally woke up, he was in another room. There were green walls in this room. He also noticed that he was raised higher off the floor. A voice came from beside him. It asked, "How you doing' buddy?" He recognized that it was Sonic's voice.

He looked over at the blue hedgehog. Sonic was holding a newspaper. He must have been there a while. "What happened?" Tails asked.

"I found you lying down in the bathroom. You looked pitiful." Sonic said.

Tails looked away. " I felt sick. I guess I got really sick and it knocked me out or something. I don't know." Tails was trying to make an excuse for what really happened, but Sonic was smarter than that.

"You know, Tails, you haven't been yourself lately. You don't seem to have as much life in you as you used to. You want to talk about it?"

Tails stared up at the ceiling, thinking of something to say. "I guess I've just been tired since we got back from fighting those meterex, that's all." They were both silent for a moment. Then Sonic stood up.

"You miss Cosmo, don't you." Tails began to tear up again, but he wiped the tears away to try and show Sonic that he was strong.

"Yes I do. I've been having nightmares about loosing her. About that day when we lost her." Tails couldn't help it, he had to start crying again.

"Tails, we all have to learn to let go someday. You know that as well as I do. Now come on. I can't have you moping around all the time. I need someone to be there for me. I can't take the enemy alone. I need you. You need to pull yourself out of this. She's watching you from up there. Do you think she would want you to be upset about her being gone? Sonic asked his buddy.

Tails thought about it, then shook his head "...No...She wouldn't. She would want me to be happy."

"That's my buddy!" Sonic said happily as he patted Tails on the back." 

Tails was allowed to leave the hospital the next day. As he walked out of the main doors, he looked up at the sky. He whispered to himself, "I know you're up there looking down upon me. I just want you to know that you are my Missed Love. When I die, I know that you will be there, waiting for me. I love you Cosmo..." A small tear ran down his face as he and Sonic headed back home to their friends


End file.
